Only in My Dreams
by firenine
Summary: Hilde has a dream about Duo one night, almost two years after their terrible breakup. Because the dream had been so realistic, her hate for him grows, as does her fear that the dream will come true. He asks for forgiveness, but she wakes before answerin


Only in Dreams

  
  
disclaimer: Haha, I wish I owned Gundam Wing, but alas, I wasn't smart, or even OLD enough to create the series. I was a tad too young to understand the FULL concept of this, but now at twenty, it's completely different. Anyhow, I'm saying that I own nothing except the 'extra' characters in this fic [Natalie, Lisa, Elaine, William, Justin, Aunt Glenda] because these are people I actually know. Anyhow, don't sue me, I'm SO not worth it!   
  
A.N. - hey people, this fic is based on a dream I had. It was beyond crazy and I did not dream about Duo, but a certain guy... IT'S A LONG STORY. But, most of the events in this movie was real, except in my dream, the movie was 'The Fast and the Furious", don't ask. Uh, and I had to face my 'demon' by myself. Read on, this story gets better. Please review?!?!   
  
Key: :::::: blah blah blah :::::: - that means that it's her dream sequence.   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
.::.   
  
Hilde tossed fitfully in her sleep. It was another weird dream that she was having. Lately she had been having odd dreams that would wake her up at the most ungodly hours, leaving her frazzled for the rest of the day. Tonight would be her strangest yet.   
  
:::::::   
  
Sitting in her french classroom, Hilde stared forwards, laughing along with her teacher. She loved french class and thought that today would be be a good day. Staring out the window beside her, she saw the bright sun illuminate the morning dew on the grass. Smiling to herself, she listened as her teacher said to move their desks to the back of the room.   
  
"Class, nous allons regarder un film aujourd'hui. Le film est tres tragique. Faites attention classe,"* her french teacher spoke before moving to her desk to retrieve the vid-disc. Hilde looked across the room.   
  
'Is that Duo?' she asked herself, eyes growing larger as he returned her stare. Turning to face the front, she got up from her desk and asked a student if she could borrow a stool to sit on instead.   
  
"William, are you going to use that stool?" she asked. She really didn't like William, and although he was smart, he tended to be a jerk at times.   
  
"Yeah I am. I'm going to use it to rest my feet on," he said, smirking.   
  
She shrugged. Taking the stool anyways, she heard him protest but shut his mouth as she turned to glare at him. Laughing softly, she made her way back to her friends at the end of the room. Elaine nudged her.   
  
"Hilde, stop avoiding Duo. Yes we know that he's a total jerk for breaking your heart and all, but don't show him you're scared. I bet you don't have the guts to sit in front of him," Elaine said, a confidant smile shown upon her face.   
  
"Elaine, I'm not avoiding him. I don't even know why he's here. Last time he and I spoke was a year ago when he went to a different school. I don't know what he's doing here. Frankly, I don't care either, but I am not afraid of him for the last time. You're just betting to see what will happen. Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be as big as World War III," Hilde said pointedly.   
  
Elaine laughed.   
  
"Don't be a freaking chicken! Just sit there and see what happens. Or I'll tell Madame Fouvre that you can't see from where you're sitting. Then she'll move you!" Elaine threatened.   
  
"Ah! Jeez Lainey. I think I'd much rather do it your way. I would never lower myself, especially to let him know that I care or whatever," Hilde said stubbornly.   
  
"Alright, five minutes into the movie or now? If you waited longer, it would look fake. I'll just tell her now," Elaine said before getting up to talk to their teacher.   
  
Moments later, Hilde was told to sit in front of Duo. Groaning as she got up, she let a neutral face mask her feelings and moved to the front. From where she was sitting, Hilde could feel his movements, his shuffling in the desk and his sighs of boredom. Crossing her arms, she leaned back a little and slid down the chair. The movie was terrible, but she understood most of what was going on.   
  
A little girl had lost her mom in a car crash and her father had to raise her. But, because he had to work so much, he sent her to live with her aunt and little cousin where they both went to school. 'Blah,' she thought as she unconsciously let her right hand come up to dangle over her shoulder.**   
  
It was then that she felt his desk move and his body move forwards. He laced his fingers between hers. Her head whipped around to meet his eyes in the darkness of the classroom.   
  
"You shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong," she said, still letting him hold on.   
  
"No it's not. I broke up with Natalie," he whispered back.   
  
"Y-you did? Wow, I'm sorry," she said, loosening her grip on his warm fingers.   
  
"Don't be," he said simply.   
  
"No, I should. I was the one who broke you and Lisa up two years ago, and it must have been me again," Hilde said before letting go. He lurched forwards and grabbed her hand once more.   
  
"No, I could never let you go. You're just too unforgettable. I couldn't get you out of my head. I always remembered what happened on your birthday last year. We almost kissed, even though I was still with Natalie. Don't shut me out," he pleaded.   
  
"I have to. I can't let you hurt me anymore. Twice was more than enough. I've been a fool to see that you were capable of this. I knew you were but I still let it happen," she said, feeling her blood pound in her ears.   
  
"I don't know why you can't give me another chance. I came to this school to be with you. I'm sorry I hurt you, but please, forgive me. I broke up with Natalie because she wasn't you," he said, voice wavering.   
  
The movie had ended and Hilde had not spoken a word to him since he asked for her forgiveness. She had let go of his hand and moved far up front to be out of arm's reach of him.   
  
"Au revoir class. Vous avez un journal pour vos devoirs,"*** their teacher said before she dismissed them.   
  
  
Walking to her locker, she suddenly felt herself being pulled into another place. Scared, she closed her eyes and let the rush of people become a soft buzz and then nothing until she ended up in her living room.   
  
"Whoa, strange!" she exclaimed.   
  
Shrugging, she turned the TV on and sat watching some boring talk show.   
  
"Ding dong!" her doorbell rang. She got up, wondering who would come at this time in the afternoon.   
  
"Hi sweetie, can we come in?" asked her Aunt Glenda.   
  
"Hi Aunt Glenda. Sure, come on in. Oh, hey Justin," she said as her cousin followed his mother into the living room.   
  
"So, what brings you here?" Hilde asked.   
  
"Well, we were in the neighborhood and I needed to talk to your mother anyways," her aunt replied.   
  
"Oh, well she's in the kitchen. Mom! Aunt Glenda is here," Hilde exclaimed.   
  
"Is she? Come into the kitchen Glenda, I'm just in the middle of baking," Hilde's mom said from the kitchen.   
  
"Hey Hil. Got a surprise for you," her cousin Justin said as he disappeared from the front door.   
  
"Wha, okay..." Hilde said as she sat down.   
  
"You're going to love me for this," Justin said as he ascended her front steps.   
  
"Sure, I'm sure I will," Hilde said sarcastically.   
  
It was Duo?!?!   
  
"Why did you bring me Duo? How do you even know him?" Hilde demanded.   
  
"Come on, when you're a popular guy like me, you know everyone," Justin exacerbated.   
  
"I don't care, get him out of here. Duo and I are broken up. We have been for over a year. I don't even know why you would bring some person to my house and not even tell me, or even ask me," she said, highly irritated.   
  
"Well I didn't know. I just knew that you had broken up with some guy and I thought you were lonely. I thought I'd introduce you to Duo," he said, spreading his hands open and shrugging.   
  
"You have a mouth, ask. And I don't need you to feel sorry for me because I'm not attached. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and you're even older than I am. I thought you would know better," she said as she poked him in the chest.   
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. Jut, I'm gonna head home. I didn't think she would react this way," Duo said as he turned to leave.   
  
Hilde's eyes widened.   
  
"How dare you throw that back at me! Of course I would react this way. You dump me, saying we were getting too attached, you later tell me that you still like me a lot- despite the fact that you were dating Natalie. You can't go around expecting everyone to forgive you, especially since it's happened to us twice. Leave, just leave," Hilde said, pointing to the door.   
  
He ignored her gesture. Walking up to her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and tipped her head so her eyes met his. She pursed her lips tight in case he thought he could steal a kiss.   
  
"Tell me one thing, do you still love me?" he asked, violet eyes boring into her cornflower blue ones.   
  
Squirming, she tried to break from his tight grasp.   
  
"I-I," Hilde stammered.   
  
:::::::   
  
Hilde woke, startled. Why had she dreamt of Duo? He was the last person she thought about and all of a sudden, he was in her dreams, almost real. She could feel his skin in her dream, his fingers warm and slightly calloused. His face, everything, she saw everything perfectly, unlike her dreams in the past where everyone's face was just a dark shadow she couldn't see. His voice, it was so creepy.   
  
Looking at her nightstand, the clock glowed '3:43' AM. Groaning, she flipped onto her back and closed her eyes. She didn't want to dream of that jerk Duo anymore. She could only take so much heartbreak from him.   
  
Gasping, she threw the sheets off her overly warm body and blindly searched for her lamp switch.   
  
"That was too weird! Ugh, it was so real. God, I can't believe, after this long he decides to pay me an unwelcome visit," she said softly.   
  
Groaning, she sat back down on her bed and ran a shaky hand through her hair. What if Duo was trying to reach her somehow? But why now? Of all the bad times, now. Hopefully tonight's dream would not become a reality. There was only so much she could take from Duo Maxwell.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------   
  
Note: my french isn't all it's cracked up to be.  
* - "Class, today we will be watching a movie. The movie is very sad. Pay attention"   
  
** - I can't explain the hand thing. It's really hard! If I had a scanner, I'd draw you a little picture and link it, but I don't, so use creative imagination!   
  
*** - "Goodbye class. You have a journal to do for homework"   
  
A.N. - ohh... how was it?!?! Interesting huh? But seriously, my dream was way too real. I could feel that guy's hand touching mine, and the warmth. Oi... it was MIND BOGGLING. Any reviewer happen to be a dream analyzer? I'd love for them to tell me that I'm not crazy and that I am not predicting a future. Anyhow, I thought I'd put Hilde and Duo together, but I so do not hate Duo, it just would be a fresh new change from my usual 1xR fics. Anyhow, please let me know okay??? This will get better, and it's going to be a romance, so keep reading and please review, or I won't write anymore! Muahaha... 


End file.
